Lighting systems include light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”) that provide high-quality dimmable lighting with low power consumption and compact size. Light-emitting diodes can be driven by different drivers with different dimming curves. Thus, lighting fixtures, such as luminaires, are often manufactured in different configurations that provide different dimming curves that a customer can choose. But stocking LED-based fixtures to accommodate various desirable dimming curves can require maintaining a relatively large or cumbersome inventory.